Prey and Predator: Which One is Who?
by Azanigin
Summary: Just like there's a thin line between love and hate, there is also a thin blurred line between prey and predator. This isn't common, perhaps we are insane for tempting our nature like this. But this has to work, afterall our souls are made for each other.
1. Arrival till Departure

Disclaimer: All the ideas of Twilight and the series belong to S. Meyer, so don't sue ;)

Please read and consider what I wrote at the last part of my profile.

**Chapter 1: Arrival to Departure**

**BPOV**

Have you ever come to a stop and have your whole life slamming at the front of your mind and no, not while your about to die. I'm talking about realizing how your whole existence is such a disarray and full of useless achievements. I've been doing that a lot lately. Hmm no, actually I have been doing this for the past forty years, that was when my conscious started to came alive in my head.

I looked at my watch, fifteen minutes till seven ante meridiem, err…I mean 6:45am. I think everything just have to be abbreviated these days! I'm lucky no one asks me the time, should get used to modern lingo even in my own head just in case of slip of a tongue. Well at least now, I do not speak like I did during my time period. My god, no one here would understand me if I do that.

I have fifteen minutes till purgatory, also known as high school, begins. I have been sitting here on top of Forks High School's roof since five in the morn. Fifteen minutes and my car is the only one in the student parking lot. Is arriving fashionably late in vogue here? Maybe they're a bunch of procrastinators and will come flooding through the parking lot five minutes till the first bell. The faculty parking lot on the other side of the building is almost full. Contradictory to popular belief, some people do not actually come to school very early because they are excited for their first day; I for one just have…a lot of free time.

Listening closely, I can hear a car approaching unusually fast toward the school's student parking lot; maybe I'm not the only one who loves driving like a maniac on this pathetic excuse of a town. Better go into my car before more students arrive, it would look normal that way, I think. Note to self, never ever take more than a decade of "vacation" from society again then impulsively decide to go to school without any idea of acceptably modern social interactions.

Jumping from the roof, I landed in silence, not even a small thud on the earth is heard and I smiled in satisfactory. I went in my car and sat myself then turned on some Debussy just in time as the fast car made the turn into the lot. I closed my eyes and listened as the vehicle parked about three spaces from my left. I can also hear other cars approaching from a distance, though not even remotely as fast as the one near me.

I realize there are a couple of eyes staring at me or rather at my car since it's darkly tinted and I cursed myself. I knew I should have gotten a less ostentatious car, especially after deciding to park my pathetic excuse of a soul to this small humdrum town. Oh well, just going to stick to the cover story, came from a wealthy family and had been allowed to live on my own, practically emancipated.

Yeah…that would explain my shiny black Bugatti Veyron, even that sounds so faked in my mind. But I love this baby so much, I remember seeing it at first on TV and I knew I had to have it! It suits my need for speed. On a plus side with a name like Bella or any name that starts with a B, you would want a car that wouldn't be as it is without the elegantly placed letter at the back, front and steering wheel.

It seems like the rest of the students arrived already during my mental conversation with myself. I should really try to reduce that to a minimum because then I would have noticed that more than half the student body is staring at my car and I should have got out before they arrived to lessen the attention on me. Too late for that, better face the music now. I took my keys out of the ignition, pocketed it, bowed my head to hide my face behind my hair and opened the door.

All these staring are making me self conscious, despite me being an attention lure by nature, I never got used to or comfortable with it. I do not need to, my monster enjoy it too much as it is. I sighed and that's when I smelt them. I look through the curtain that is my hair at the direction of the five delicious mouth watering scents, they are standing next to a silver Volvo. I quickly averted my gaze forward, continuing my path towards the school door.

I curse myself for not hunting this week. I know I have more than enough control even when I'm this thirsty but it still safer to be cautious. It's also a good thing that the wind isn't blowing towards me or else I may be tempted to get overly "friendly" to one of them. My perfect photographic mind quickly brought forward the image of them in front of my mind and singled out the bronze haired Adonis. Yes, I definitely wouldn't mind getting "friendly" with him. As quickly as that thought process came I just as quickly obliterated it. My monster is enjoying that thought too much for my liking. Though, at the back of my mind something just tells me he looks very familiar but for the life of me can not pin point an identity. Maybe he just has that "kind of face" that looks familiar but no connection like some people.

_'Keep it together Bella, just keep walking.' _

I hope none of them are in any of my lessons. I really do not wish to be tempted and tortured for the rest of the school year by their sweet aroma.

I can feel their curious gazes along with the rest of the students who aren't gawking at my car, on me.

_'Let them stare, there is nothing for them to be suspicious about.'_

To them, I look and smell human, albeit a very attractive and intoxicating human. Appearances, they should know a thing or two about it. All of our allure is for our preys, to lure them, entice them, and when the time is right, we go for the kill. I should stop this train of thought; I can feel my adrenaline starting up.

Looking up, I brought forth my superb acting skills for the humans and for the supernatural/mythical creatures outside at the parking lot, if I happen to land myself in a situation where I have to interact with them. I should win a Grammy/Oscar thingies for this, whatever the hell they give out for superb acting. Then again, those _five _can probably give me a run for my money on acting since they look like they do this more often than I do. Another note to self, buy the "in" magazines and watch variety of shows that are "cool" on TV after school.

Those vampires look more like a loving family than a systematic coven which isn't very far fetched since considering the color of their eyes, they feed on animals. I heard they attain their humanity that way, for vampires at least. Although I was never human in the first place, I like to think that I have _humanity._

I suppose I wouldn't know anything about close relationship with family, I have not always been alone but for the past sixty one years there were only rare passing _acquaintances_. Well I do have family but we only end up crossing each others paths at least once every decade or two and occasional phone calls. And when we do meet, it's either someone has a problem that we as a family have to decide how best to solve it or just because we felt like dropping by. We can only be as a family for such little time but we get what we can take. It is better this way for a few reasons. First, our diet especially mine is too _high end_ that we need to live separately to avoid suspicion. Second, I am too dangerous even for the vampires, who consider themselves at the top of the food chain and best predator on earth.

_'Humph, they wish!' _

Note to self; bring no harm to the family of vampires. I get the feeling I'll have vast amount of self notes by the end of the day.

Greeting the elderly lady at the front desk a good morning, I ask for my class schedule. Mrs. Cope, she said her name is, smiled at me and asked for my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan Carreau, madam"

Mrs. Cope looked at me funny briefly before continuing her kind smile and retrieves the necessary items for me.

_'Hmm strange. Why did she give me that look? Does no one ever say their full name anymore when introducing themselves? Or maybe it is because I said madam. I don't think young adolescent utter appropriate title to their elders anymore either.' _Note to self: Throughout the day, absorb all information on interactions of teenagers towards each other and to their elders.

"Here you go dear, your class schedule, a map of the school and this slip is to be signed by all your teachers then bring it to me before you go home" she said while continuing to give me her kind smile.

"Thank you, madam. Until this after noon then." I gave a slight nod of my head forward and gave her a charming smile while gauging her reaction. Those two sentences I uttered, made her smile more widely at me. I guess no one believe proper courtesy as "cool" these days.

I turned on my heels and headed out of the office. Note to self: give proper and polite courtesy to people who are genuinely nice, might pay off during the course of the year. Quickly scanning my schedule, I internally groan. These classes are very degrading for me. Hopefully my instructors won't resent me for my knowledge if they ever caught on that they cannot really teach me anything new or surprise me by asking difficult questions. I will not lower my intelligence by "dumbing it down", since I am not going to show off either.

I quickly scan the map of the school and promptly threw it at a waste bin, then repeated the action with my class schedule. I proceed to my first class when a dark haired boy with glasses intercepted and looking too eagerly at me for my liking.

"Hi, my name is Yorkie. Eric Yorkie, you must be Isabella Swan. Pleasure to meet you."

Hmm, I think he's imitating an actor from a movie, this person name James Bond I saw a preview of it on a commercial some years ago. I cocked my head to the side, he has not met me yet, and he's supposed to say the last greeting after I introduced myself. What is wrong with the children these days? More importantly what are they teaching them now?

"Actually, it's Carreau. Swan is my middle name. Please call me Bella and it is nice to meet you" I side step him and continued on my way.

Yes, technically Swan is my last name but I prefer to use my mother's maiden name instead, it fits my being. Put it in demon terms and its meaning is heartlessness or mercilessness, I do not like to think of myself as heartless, though some may argue differently, but I can be unmerciful. I hope that makes some sort of sense.

"Do you need any help around the school?" he asked hopefully. Too hopeful.

My eyes fleetingly glance at the waste bin and answered back. "No thank you got it all in my head."

I had to correct everyone to call me Bella, it's getting annoying. At least no one says my last name too; I doubt they will get that one right either. The first four of my classes went by fairly quick though not quick enough for me since I seem to have caught unwanted fishes along the way. I had been unfortunate enough to meet this blond chatterbox named Jessica Stanley and the puppy named Mike Newton. Then there's this one named Lauren that seems like a floozy who hates me for all the attention I'm getting. Not to mention more than half the male population are acting like I'm releasing vast amounts of pheromones and I'm not even on my "hunt mood"! Again, what is wrong with these children?! Maybe over the years humans "evolved" and causes their hormones to sky rocket more than what is considered normal. On a brighter note, I met this nice young lady named Angela Weber and I can tell she is genuine.

Now here I am at a lunch line looking at the foods that are to be my props and I really wonder if somehow during my seclusion, I was very much immersed in my mind that I failed to notice that the world was over ruled by beings from another planet. The only things I recognize in front of me are pizza and salad…which is in a small cup! I am very convinced that the rest of these stuff they call food are neither healthy nor edible.

After grabbing a slice of pizza and small portion of salad I paid for my lunch and went to the table which I was invited to sit. And of-course it's with Ms. Chatty, the lost puppy, the floozy, the Bond kid and the rest of their friends. On previous schools, I sat by myself since humans and their instinct will tell them to shy away from me, but as I said before...What is wrong with these children? Or maybe it's the whole town?

_'Good gracious! I hope not! I do not wish nosy people in my life.'_

As I sit down, I notice that the only sunshine I see at the table is Angela and this smitten young man named Ben Chaney. His affection and intentions towards her are pure, that I can tell. I decided that I will play match maker and help them, maybe it's the one good deed I'll be able to make this year. I'm also planning to ditch this table tomorrow and sit on my own table, maybe I can invite Angela and Ben too since I'm sure he'll follow her. It is quite obvious that she is not perfectly comfortable sitting here with the shallow gene pools.

The puppy is talking about an outing at La Push sometime in the near future when the weather would be calm. Now I know what else I am to do after school today! Note to self: make a believable excuse to not go to that beach. I know I am not exactly an enemy of the wolf shape shifter tribe here and they wouldn't suspect what I am but I still do not like their scents. I pass through there undetected more than half of a century ago and gathered enough information about them. I did not detect vampires living here back then so I wonder if this is the first time they have been here.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat?" asked chatty.

I realize I haven't been doing my part as a human and promptly forked a salad and put it in my mouth.

"I always have a huge breakfast every morning." Hopefully that will explain my lack of interest on food everyday.

Unlike vampires, food doesn't actually bother my senses but I really do need to chuck them back up later on. At the moment, I do not have a working digestive system and I am sure it is going to stay that way for a very long time due to my solitude, though there was that _one time _about a century or so ago. I have a semi functioning digestive system but it only occur during err... a _special condition._ However, my umm... excretory system is virtually non existent so food has to go back up until my body is in that _special stage_.

I sighed and for the second time today, caught the delicious scents. I inhaled the scents and found their location. Their table is behind me, at the corner, far back from the rest of the students. I looked at their table and...Oh that is unusual. The pixie like girl and the Adonis seems to be having a conversation but no one is saying anything. Hmm...I believe Ms. Chatty will be useful at this very moment. I pretended to be looking around the cafeteria and landed my gaze on the vampires. I turned to Chatty and asked.

"Who are they?" nodding my head towards the vampire family.

She giggled and replied "Those are the Cullen and Hale twins and they are like together-together. Dr. Cullen is like they're father slash matchmaker."

There are seven of them?! And it seems like their patriarch and leader is a doctor to boot. What a control he must have! This information made me hopeful. There are seven of them in one area without suspicions though being vegetarians helps a great deal. There are nine members in my family including me. It will take some planning around our diets but surely we can work something out. Note to self: call for a family meeting soon and discuss possibility of cohabitating.

"…I think they adopted them because Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids."

_'Way to show your true colors Chatty. As if the woman not being able to have children, though her being a vampire largely play a role in that, can lessen her kindness for taking those "children" in her home.'_

"Which one is who?" I turned my head towards their table slightly and absorbing their image and burning it to my mind.

"The big brawny one is Emmett Cullen, he's with the blonde girl Rosalie Hale. The small spiky haired girl is Alice Cullen; she's with the blonde boy who looks like he's in pain Jasper Hale."

As she started explaining, the Adonis turned and caught my gaze and I quickly turned my attention back to Chatty. I have a very good idea as to why this Jasper is in pain, he is most likely new to the "vegetarian" diet than his siblings. I pretended to study them once I felt the Adonis' eyes were back looking at his siblings. I then honed my senses to their table and picked up the Adonis' voice, oh...what a very alluring sound it is. There it is again that annoying feeling that is telling me that I should somehow know the Greek god.

"_Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen Clan." _I blanched at that, why can't these people ever get my last name right? Do I have to stop saying Swan for them to actually acknowledge my last name?

"_Rather unimaginative actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."_

What? I'm very much sure no one said anything to warrant those statements from him. I would know, my senses are far greater than theirs! Feeling my gaze on him, he looked up directly towards my eyes. He looks so concentrated, frustrated even as if he cannot solve a simple puzzle. Such an intense gaze.

_'Oh my, I swoon to thee.'_

His gaze is getting down right frustrating as time goes by. I felt a slight pressure on my mind. My brain already processed what is going on in less than a second. _'_

_Of-course some vampires have gifts; it seems that the Adonis is a mind reader. I wonder if anyone else in their family has a gift." _

Oh! Well this day is full of coincidences. _'I bet you want to read my mind my good sir. Try as you might, you will not be able to penetrate my shield. So I do apologize for that' _

"Err...I meant all of them not just the pairs. Who is the bronze haired one?" He is very interesting, for the first time in my long life, I am fascinated of someone that I do not intend to harm and I do not know the reason as to why that is.

Chatty gave me a smug look. "That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous!"

_'But of-course he is. Oh but his beauty can kill you lil lass. Edward, an elegant name, such a fitting name for one such as him.' _

"...but apparently no one here is good enough for him so don't even bother."

_'Of-course not, I doubt one such as his caliber will want liaison with children. I wonder when he turned you away deary.' _I do not know why I regard him at such a high level when I do not even know him. This attraction is unusual for me, an attraction towards what my nature consider as prey. Annoying familiar feeling is back again...ugh make it go away. I have perfect memory, so if I met him I should know, damn it!

"Not even going to think about it" I replied, not really sure if I can actually keep up to that statement.

"_Shall we?"_ my perfect hearing easily picked up Rosalie's voice. All of them rose from their chairs with grace and practically glided towards the door leading outside.

"_So is the new girl scared of us yet?"_ Emmett asked. Edward shrugged before going outside too.

I notice the other students are preparing to leave the cafeteria too, well I guess it's time to face my last two classes. With my luck or lack thereof, at least one annoying person is going to be in those classes.

Upon entering the Biology classroom and heading towards the teacher to hand my slip to be signed, I notice the lost puppy that was trailing behind me took a seat near the far back of the room. I noted in satisfaction that he already have a lab partner.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, gave back my slip and told me to sit at an available chair. So who is the unfortunate soul that will suffer uneasiness by being my partner and sitting next to me for the rest of the year, I wonder. I scanned the room and landed on a vacant chair next to...oh dear me! Perhaps my partner will not be the only one going to suffer for the rest of the year, but me as well. Because the chair I am to be assigned is next to the Adonis himself, also known as Edward Cullen.

I took a large gulp of breath before heading towards my chair, hoping I do not need to talk for the remainder of the class. I have to move my shoulders up and down slightly and steadily to give the impression that I am breathing. My heart always beat no matter what; it just doesn't do anything else other than that, so I do not have to worry about Edward questioning my breathing act.

Perhaps I should take in a breath just to get a feel of his scent; I don't think it wise to do this acting for the rest of the year. We are bound to talk to each other about our lab work during the course of the year. I open my mouth by a centimeter and breathed in just as much in. His scent filled my olfactory senses.

_'No, no, no!!! This cannot be happening!'_

I instantly closed my mouth and halted my taste and smell sensors. His scent is heavenly!!! Why can I hear his glorious venom flowing beneath his granite skin? It's not helping my control at all!

I glance at him at the same time he did and my eyes widen and he quickly looked forward again.

He is having the same control issues as I do. He can not shut down his senses like I do and I doubt all the mental voices in his head is helping his concentration. I contemplated on blocking everyone's mind within my range which is nine miles but there is a huge risk factor that he will notice even if he is somewhat preoccupied at the moment. Stopping my heart from beating is too noticeable too since his senses are no doubt in tune with everything related to my "blood".

My hearing is still picking up the rush of venom in his mouth and I felt myself glare at him from the amount of control I am exerting from my conscious and body. I shut my hearing sensory too.

_'Control yourself Bella! You cannot attack him, he has a family. You cannot take him away from them. You will not take their happiness. You promised yourself earlier that you will not bring any harm to them.'_

I keep repeating this mantra over and over my head all the while struggling to steer my head to face the front of the class room. I see his eyes quickly dart at the sides toward me then returning to their original position. I can only guess that he find it peculiar that I, a human-to his eyes at least- is glaring at him with such force.

It seems a lifetime till the bell finally rang. He bolted out of his sit and sprinted out of the class rigidly. As I rose from my chair and prepare to go to my next class, I let all my senses open again. Once far enough from the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. I honed my senses around the school's perimeter and found Edward inside his car. Maybe I can ask to switch class when I return my slip back.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?" Great, the lost puppy is back at my side.

"The guy I was sitting next to? I didn't notice anything but maybe he's having a bad day."

Apparently we have physical education together, maybe I can pretend to be a bit terrible at sport and "accidentally" hit him with the balls. Maybe that will turn him off and leave me alone. Reasonably, I know that wouldn't work but a woman can only hope.

I got out of the gymnasium early to turn in my slip to Mrs. Cope. The only upside of that class was the excuse of being clumsy and able to hit annoying people. As I near the main office, I sense Edward in there talking to Mrs. Cope. I stopped right outside the door, not wanting to be trapped in a small closed off room as his scent.

Turns out we are having the same idea of switching out of Biology class. It seems there is no way to switch out of that class and he is already dazzling her as it is. Before I can react a girl went past me and opened the door undoubtedly bringing my scent inside. I see Edward tensed up and quickly reply to Mrs. Cope.

"Never mind then, I can see that it is impossible. Thank you for your help."

He turned abruptly and without breathing, opened the door and hurried away like I'm the plague. To him, I probably am. Actually, I know I am. I greeted Mrs. Cope and gave her the slip. She smile kindly at me and wished me a good day, I returned the gesture and went out towards the parking lot. As I got out of the school doors, I see the silver Volvo speeding out of the lot.

I sigh and hang my head low. I pity the Greek god, his struggle is all for naught. He is not a danger to me; I am a danger to him. His reaction is due to one of my deadly arsenal, it was not a true blood lust on his part. I sigh again; I really wanted to do my entire self note for today. I guess I am going to give myself the last note for today, something I will be able to do.

Note to self: I know what I must do, I must leave.

**End Chapter One**

Give some feedback and click the green button down there please :)


	2. Scenting, Fleeing, and Disclosure

**Disclaimer: All the ideas of Twilight/ the series and Midnight Sun belong to S. Meyer. **

**This chapter is a bit boring since parts of it are Midnight Sun but the purpose of it is surprisingly not as much about Edward as it is to Tanya. I'm using her as a ledge if you will; I think her role is better like this.**

**Chapter 2: Scenting, Fleeing and Disclosure**

**EPOV **

High School.

A large population of human teenagers hates them and immortals like us are not exempt from that population. If I can somehow atone for all of my sins, then this might be it. Having to repeat school over and over for the last century certainly sounds like purgatory to me. Having to hear the minds of others certainly doesn't help with that.

I stared at the patterns on the cafeteria ceiling, imagining them moving and creating new patterns. I do this out of boredom and a way to tune out all the voices in my head. The human mind is not as complex as the books and scientists made them sound. I heard them all and then some.

Today is especially more annoying. There is a new student in school. Everyone's mind is focused on her and how they wish to be her friend. Most of the male population is already imagining themselves in love with her and I do not want to divulge any further than that. One just had to base on the statistics of what teenager males think on a daily basis to know the answer. Just another ordinary human girl who I hope will not be as annoying as the rest of the school's female population with the exception of a few kind minds.

My family, my two brothers, two sisters and our parents, are the only ones I try to block out to give them as much privacy as I could. They are so use to the lack of privacy in our home that they hardly ever think about it. Though trying to block, I still know what they are thinking.

Rosalie as always is thinking about herself. Her mind is that of a shallow pool in so much contrast with her husband, Emmett. His mind is of a deep lake but crystal clear like looking through a clear glass. Emmett's mind is probably the only mind I do not mind hearing because he always put his exact thoughts into words unlike the others who does not wish for their thoughts to be spilled out in the open like that.

Jasper, my more tactful brother, is suffering.

_'Edward.' _Alice called me in her head. I didn't turn my head, Alice and I are very good at private conversation and the others rarely caught us.

_'How is he holding up?' _she asked. I kept my eyes at the patterns on the ceiling. I slightly frowned, not enough for the others to be suspicious. Her mind is in a panic right now. _'Is there any danger?' _And I look in her head as she searched for the immediate future concerning her empathic husband.

I turned my eyes to the right as if looking outside the window then to the left. Alice is the only one that would know that it means I am shaking my head.

Her mind relaxed now. _'Let me know if something comes up. Thank you.'_

I looked up at the ceiling again then back down as if I am nodding my head.

_'The Cullens' _I turned my head to the direction our family's name had been called or rather thought would be a more accurate word.

My eyes locked very briefly with a pair of a wide, deep doe brown eyes set on a pale, almost translucent heart shaped face. I knew the face; everyone's mind is preoccupied with her today. But I had not seen it myself before this moment. I must admit that the human minds did not do her justice at all. The new student Isabella Swan or Bella, as she corrected everyone who said her full name, came from a wealthy family that much is obvious-if her car didn't tip that off, I don't know what will. And according to the word around town, she is emancipated as well. I wonder why.

In a way, I feel sorry for her when my siblings and I saw her this morning getting out of her car with her head hung low. She was trying to hide her face behind her hair but I have been seeing her face all day long from various minds of the student body. It's obvious she doesn't want too much attention on her. Though, she could have lessened them if she had not arrived in such a pricey car. My family doesn't even own a Bugatti Veyron, not that we can't afford it. Carlisle thinks we already own too many cars as it is and it's because of that fact, Rosalie is absolutely jealous with envy for the new girl's car.

"_...with the blonde boy who looks like he's in pain Jasper Hale."_ said Jessica, finishing her explanation of our family's unique dynamics.

Bella turned her attention back to the person she is talking to. Jessica Stanley, a very shallow minded and attention seeker girl. For some reason I want to protect the new girl from the working of Jessica's mind.

I turned back towards my siblings and said "Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen Clan."

_'I hope she's making it good.' _thought Emmett.

"Rather unimaginative actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." I replied.

_'Oh? And what does the new girl think?' _

I realized then that the thought that had called our name didn't come from the Swan girl but from Stanley. Feeling an intent gaze on me, I turned my eyes back to their table intent on _hearing _the girl's thought but I met deep brown eyes directly staring at my own. I concentrated and was awarded with everyone's thought except her's smashing through my head. I felt myself getting frustrated not hearing her thoughts. Then her eyes changed a bit, as if she had solved a mystery of some sort.

"_Err...I meant all of them not just the pairs. Who is the bronze haired one?" _I heard her ask Stanley.

Well she's obviously thinking of something, no one's mind can be that silent when interacting with someone. Not even when my siblings try to hide their thoughts from me, they think of something else or in Alice's case sing annoying songs in her head to keep me out, but they are never silent. I never wanted to hear someone's thought as I do now. This is disconcerting. It's my responsibility to know what people think about us. To protect us. If anyone ever get suspicious like some humans who have an over active imagination, it is better for us to move somewhere rather than risk scrutiny.

"_...good enough for him so don't even bother."_ I laughed inwardly at this. Stanley is one of many who have lewd thoughts about me regularly and it had taken time for her and the rest of the vying females to get through their head that I am not even slightly interested.

"_Not even going to think about it" _Bella replied. Oh? Is that what she really thinks? I guess I should give her credit, she is sensible. I guess I won't have trouble with her but why does that thought bother me so?

"Shall we?" Rose asked, meaning we should leave for our next class. We all stood up and grabbed our food props intending to throw them in the trash near the door on our way out.

"So is the new girl scared of us yet?" asked Emmett.

I shrugged feeling that he is not interested enough to know the answer and head out the door.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are playing the role of seniors; Alice and I are juniors. All of them headed their own separate ways towards their classes. I am the first one to arrive at Biology. I spilled my books on the table; I am the only one in class who has a table all to himself. The humans' survival instinct unconsciously telling them to stay away from me. I prepared my mind for the tedium as students slowly trickle in, I doubt Mr. Banner have anything to teach someone who holds two medical degrees.

_'Bella seems just as shy as me. I bet today is especially hard for her. I wish I can say something...but it will probably just sound stupid anyway.' _Angela Weber, a shy and timid kind girl, thought as she entered the classroom along with Bella.

_'Yes!' _Mike thought as he watched the girls enter.

It irritates me that there is only space of silence where Bella's thought should be coming from. She walked towards the teacher's desk, gave him the slip of paper for him to sign, and did a quick look of the class. She looks relieved for some reason. I became frustrated again that I do not know the reasons behind her actions. Mr. Banner told her to sit at an available chair. Poor girl, the sit next to me is the last one. I cleared her side of the table of my books and pile them at my side. She's in for a long semester in this class; I doubt she would be comfortable sitting next to me. Perhaps the close proximity would help me uncover some of her secrets, not that I needed to be close before and definitely not that I would find anything worth listening to...

As she is walking towards me, she took in a large gulp of air; however I did not have time to think the reasons for her strange behavior because at that moment she walked into the flow of the heated air that is blowing towards me. Everything around me disappeared except for her scent. There is no way to explain the force of impact of it on me. At this moment every piece of humanity I cloaked myself with over the years is shredded to nothingness. There is only her scent that exists, the call of her blood. I am the predator and she is my prey, there is nothing else in the world but that truth.

There is no room full of witnesses; they are all collateral damage to me now. The mystery of her mind no longer matter because she will not be thinking much longer. I am a vampire and she has the sweetest blood I have over smelled in over eighty years. My throat burned with the thirst. Venom continues to pool and flow in massive amount in my mouth. All my muscles coiled, ready to spring.

I look at her as her glance met mine; she clearly meant it to be stealthy. Her eyes widen with shock or surprise I could not tell but it is enough to save her life for just a few moments. I turned my gaze forward again. Her scent is still a thick have over my mind, taking over everything else. My thoughts are incoherent, raged and resisting control. I tried to center my thoughts on the face I have seen in her eyes, it's a face I recognize with loathing. It's the face that took me decades of effort and discipline to beat down; it is the face of the monster in me.

I look at her from my peripheral and dart my eyes forward again. She is glaring at me, I have not seen such an intense gaze from a human before. I do not know why she doesn't look afraid right now but she has the right to hate me. I'm a monster.

I try to remember Carlisle's beliefs that my family follows. If I act on my instinct now he would be disappointed in me. He would understand but I do not wish to fail the faith he put on the rest of us. My mother, my sweet mother would be disappointed also and I can not bear that again.

It seems like an eternity had past when the bell rang. I bolted as fast as humanly possible out of the room and head to the car park.

As I sit in my car, I contemplate on what I should do.

'_How did Alice missed this?!' _As soon as that thought entered my mind, I regretted it. I knew I shouldn't blame Alice for this, she's been preoccupied by her husband's unsteady future.

If I can only avoid Bella Swan, if I can keep away from her scent and manage not to kill her…I should try at least, try to what Carlisle thought I was. I think of the options I have. I can leave, Esme would be sad and the rest of my family missing me. I can avoid school…no that would be too questionable in a small town like this. I can ask for another class…yes that might work.

The school is almost over for the day, good time as any to put my plan to action. I head down to the main office and just my luck the person I wanted to see is there.

"Mrs. Cope?"

The elderly woman slightly jump in surprise and turned her head towards me. "Hello Edward Cullen. How may I help you?"

I know how to be charming and convincing since I know how any tone and gesture would be taken. I lean forward and meet her gaze as if staring deeply into her eyes. Her thoughts went erratic. This should be easy.

"I was wondering if I can move from my Biology class to a senior level science. Physics perhaps?"

"Is there something wrong in your Biology class? Physics is already full as it is and Mr. Banner does not like more than twenty five students in a class…"

"Can I drop the class then? I could use the hour for independent study."

"But you won't have enough credits to graduate."

"I'll catch up next year." I am getting frustrated.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about it."

The door behind me opened and in goes Samantha Wells with a tardy slip which she dropped off by the door. But she also brought in the scent I have been trying to avoid. My muscles coiled and I fought with myself again.

"Never mind then, I can see that it is impossible. Thank you for your help." I said stiffly.

Without breathing, I turned around sharply and open the door. I glance at her briefly and continued my fast pace towards the car park again. My siblings are already there waiting inside the Volvo when I got out. Alice immediately launched into strings of apologies in her head.

'…_I'm so sorry Edward. I had the vision too late, it happened ten minutes before Biology ended. I'm sorry…' _She looks at me pleadingly and I just shook my head. There is nothing to forgive, it isn't her fault.

I slid into my car and sped off the parking lot before my very own person demon follows me here too. The others look apprehensible towards me. Alice already told them what happened…what could have happened. This is new to me, aside from Carlisle, Esme and I have the most control over our thirst towards humans. Even during my rebellious years, the human blood did not entice me as it did towards the Swan girl.

"You were strong enough, it'll be alright."

"Was I? Will it?!" I am not reassured at all. Her visions are based on decisions. My monster is caged right now but if my resolve ever crumbles, if it wins…

"You're leaving…?" She had looked into my future and the others look at me imploringly.

"Am I?" I hissed. It isn't surprising. It is the only choice for me now, even if I do not wish for it to be. My resolve wavers for a moment…

Then another vision hits her, another path opened for me in my future, a darker one. Bella Swan dead, my eyes glowing crimson with her blood. The body search that would follow…The time we have to wait before we can safely move out and start again…

"Stop it!" I groaned while the monster rejoiced within its cage.

"Sorry." Her vision shifted again. A long stretch of open road, trees covered in snow passing by at a rapid pace. "I will miss you, no matter how short of a time you'll be gone."

The others look apprehensible towards me again and I sighed. As I park on out drive way, Alice piped up again.

"You should go to Carlisle and Esme before leaving. They would want to hear from you than us." I nodded towards her. "You would do the right thing." Not a vision this time – an order.

----

As I lay on the cold snow covered ground I stare at the exquisite display above me, the dark sky acting as a canvas for the stars. The wilderness of Denali surrounds and gives me some form of comfort. I have been here for six days. Six days, since I left my family and ran away like a coward with his tail between his legs. And yet six days…and her scent still do not free my senses from the first moment I caught it.

I hear fast and light footsteps against the powdery ground, jumbled thoughts accompanying its owner. Tanya. It's not surprising she came here to talk to me. Ever since I arrived, she had been wondering the reasons as to why. Her thoughts had been too scattered for me to get a proper read but I get the gist that maybe I have changed my mind about her…offer. However the hint of disappointment which accompanied that stray thought confused me. She had been pursuing me ever since she laid eyes on me but I do not and will not ever feel anything but familial affections towards her. I will not be just a conquest for someone. Still, it does not make sense for her to be disappointed…perhaps she has finally found someone as a permanent mate? With my rotten luck lately, it is far too good to hope.

She burst out from the lining of the trees and landed a good distance from me on top of a boulder. She crouched down on the boulder and a single thought crosses her mind.

'_Cannonball'_

She launched herself high in the air and landed on the ground which sent a layer of powdery snow on top of me. She sat next to me and wiped the snow from my face.

"Sorry, it was a joke." she murmured.

"I know. It was funny."

"My sisters think I should leave you alone and stop annoying you."

"No, I should be the one to apologize." I assured her. "I just barged into all of you without notice, it was rude."

"You're leaving for home, aren't you?"

"I haven't decided yet."

'_But you're not staying here.'_ Her thought sounding neutral, stating it as a fact

"No, it doesn't seem to be helping."

She flinched. _'It's my fault isn't it?'_

"Of course not" I lied smoothly

'_Don't be a gentleman. I make you uncomfortable.'_

"No."

She looks at me disbelievingly. I sighed.

"Okay, maybe just a bit."

She sighed, her thoughts a little bit calmer now with an edge of nervousness.

"Tanya, don't let my stubbornness get…"

"I'm not use to rejection." she cut me off

"Of course not" I smiled "Succubus"

"The original." she grinned "When you showed up here I thought that you had changed your mind."

"I am sorry for misleading you and toying with your expectation like that. I didn't think that…I just left in a hurry."

"It's okay." That took me by surprise and I look at her "Really it is. I won't pursue you anymore; I apologize for my persistence before. In fact I am curbing my ways. Living like this for a long time…I am trying really hard to stop. It is difficult than I thought."

Her thoughts had fleetingly cleared and it was enough for me to get a clear single picture. A young man looking about the same age as us with bright green eyes, his long swept back hair is a dark golden color, almost brown and with high check bones and defined jaws was clear in Tanya's mind for that brief moment. The tone of her mind that accompanied the picture surprised me even more. It was full of love and adoration, exact same thoughts of how my parents and siblings think of their other half.

Whenever I hear those thoughts from my family, it left me empty and jealous, wishing I can find the same level of happiness and love they have. My feelings are the same now. I hid my feelings deep down and look at Tanya imploringly.

She looks at me and realized her slip up. "Oh you saw that." I nodded. "He is my mate, my soul mate. His name is _Antwan_ Zach_ C._ Gondelle. I met him in Vancouver late last year and well…living a pretend succubus life, I never knew I can feel like this! It is indescribable! We meet each other two to three times a month; I _have to_ and _need to_ see him at _least once_ a month. It is unbearable to be apart but I decided that I should discipline myself with out his help. It is hard but I want to prove to him that I can quit this…flirtatious life style on my own. I want to prove to him and his family that I am worthy of his heart and soul."

That speech sounded as if she had repeated it over and over before. "I told my family the exact same thing."

'_Oh. Am I that transparent right now?'_ I thought. "Does he know about what we are?" I am curious if a human will accept any of us if they know we are the nightmarish visions that many humans portray us to be in myths.

She grinned again. I noticed that throughout our conversation, aside from the picture of her mate, her thoughts never wavered from the vast inconsistent and random facts of everything in the world. She is blocking me for some reason.

"That's the beauty of it; I didn't have to explain anything. He knew from the start what I am." I stare at her perplexedly and her thoughts went faster on their inconsistency. She sighed "I am telling the truth Edward. I know it is unbelievable for you and my family to believe that a _human_ will accept creatures like us but to me it doesn't. Its just I can't explain everything right now until Antwan and I settle things down form both our ends. I am not the only one who faces high risk from secrecy exposure on this relationship. That's all I'm saying to all of you for the moment."

I nodded albeit reluctantly, trusting her that she won't do anything rash to endanger our lives. I don't like not knowing what's going on but I'm sure I'll know whenever they are ready.

"Now back to you. I don't suppose you'll tell me why you came here? Woman trouble perhaps?" she ask teasingly

"Not the way you mean it." I sighed dejectedly and giving her a look stating no more interrogations on the why I holed myself here for six days.

She giggled "Don't worry Edward you'll find her one of these days soon." Alice says that to me too, very often in fact and my mother keeps hoping for it to happen any day now, I think she'll combust from almost a century worth of anticipation. I don't think it will though, a monster like me can never deserve such happiness.

'_Where will you go if you leave? Back to Carlisle?'_

I didn't answer because I do not know what to do. When have I become such a coward? I hate it.

"I think you will go back, no matter what or who is haunting you, you'll face it head on. You're the type." her words are certain as her thoughts and I try to envision myself as being that person who faces things head on.

"Thank you Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." she smiled. I turn to give her an embrace and a peck on the cheek. I pull back quickly as she turned her head towards mine, her lips already puckered but she also pulled back at the last second when she caught herself. She stands up and looks down sadly.

"See I told you." she sighs dejectedly "It is difficult to control myself than I thought it would be but I will make sure I succeed. I already gave him my heart, body, mind and soul, those are easy to give to him without a doubt, and he owns them. Now I really want to fully earn my worth for him which I am finding difficult to achieve…my loyalty for him as a mate."

I can't say I can empathize but I get what she is saying. "Don't worry; I'll have faith in you. I'll be routing for your success Tanya."

"Thanks." her smile is lighter now "Well if you leave before I see you again…goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Tanya." and as I say those words, I can see myself going back home. I'll be strong enough to go back to the place where I wanted to be. "Thank you again and for your confidence in me for telling something personal."

She blinks and smiled. "Oh can you please tell it to the rest of the family, but quote me word for word." she grinned "I don't want to have any misunderstandings on something as delicate as this." and with that she was off along with her erratic thoughts.

I didn't exactly understood that request but I am hoping Alice saw our conversation and repeated it to the rest of the family because quoting Tanya's dialogue of her personal life would be un-doubtfully embarrassing.

**End Chapter Two**

**Please give me some feedback guys; I want to know what you think. Can you guess Antwan's full name [I even italicized it *cough* C *cough*;)] and his connection to a certain character?**

**I already have part of chapter three done but I am having trouble with dialogue. I know what the characters are suppose to say, it's just bringing them to life with emotion is a bit of a problem to me. The spaces in between the dialogues are hard to fill up. I already have Bella's entire life/family history and biology filled up in detail but I want to ease that up chapter by chapter instead of laying it down in one go. But as I said some emotions are hard for me to convey in words. Maybe an author would want a collaboration of this story with me :)**


	3. Family History101, Reunion and A What?

**Disclaimer: Seriously I have to post this every chapter? Is there actually a written rule for this? But if I must…I do not own anything but my crazy ideas so don't sue me!**

**Thanks for thunderful for inspiring me the idea of using Edmonton on this story^^**

**Chapter 3: Family History 101, Reunion and a What?**

**BPOV**

After getting in my car I pulled out the parking lot and head for my newly decorated house just outside of Forks. It's such a beautiful house; I lived in this house last time I was in the area, when I was getting information about the Quileute. Now I am leaving it without even staying more than a week. I changed clothes, picked up the phone on my night stand and dialed Alicia's phone number and informed her that I am going to be staying at her house for the week until I know where to park my sorry hide next. She didn't ask any questions knowing we will talk when I get there but before hanging up she added that her son will have some things to announce to the family. Before stepping outside, the phone rang.

"Hello. Carreau residence, Bella speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Mother. Dear sister called not a minute ago. She stated that you would be staying at her house this week?" I can hear the concern loud and clear in AJ's voice.

"Yes that's right. Do not worry m'dear boy, I'm alright."

"Yes well…we decided that we are heading there also. Actually we are going to be arriving there first, an hour drive at most. So…" I can tell he is getting antsy, better calm him down before he combust.

"Do not fret sweetie. I'll explain everything when I get there." I smiled. I can't wait to hold my family close again.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be seeing you there. Have a pleasant drive mom."

"You too dear, until later." I put the phone down and head outside to my car. I guess reunion is coming a bit early this time around. I started my car and head towards Edmonton.

I scowled even the place I am going is somewhat like _his _name, even if it's just the first two letters. Well at least they don't live at Prince Edward County/Island! I don't think I could handle the irony of it all. Maybe I can go somewhere else. No, too late for that. The whole family has been notified already. It would be warming to my heart to see my children and grand children again.

Isn't it just earlier today that I was thinking of family unity and my body's special condition and such? Time has never been as fast as it is today.

I feel myself beginning to succumb to my subconscious and reminisce the past.

I have been alone for a long period of time before having my children. They are my "flesh and blood" if you will. They were not created I bore them like how my parents had me. Speaking of parents, I was born on September thirteen on the year 1232 from a vampire father and a succubus for a mother. For a couple, they were an oddity a soul mate is a soul mate.

During the late hours of an eerie Norfolk night in Kingdom of England on May 1232, my parents met each other and four months later I came into the world. My father, Charles Swan originated from London, England. He was killed by newborns twelve years after my mother died. He only stayed long enough to make sure I am capable to support myself out in the world. He was miserable when mother died, so I was happy he finally found peace. My mother, Renee Carreau Swan, originated from Norfolk but she had an Italian complex when she delivered me hence my first name being Italian instead of English. Her species is rare and dwindling in numbers. She was a succubus but she was different from the regular kind because other than feeding off emotions from beings, she can also feed off from vampire venom. She didn't like feed from vampires though since she find it more troublesome and she had more reasons not to when she met my father. When a succubus feeds off humans there is a high chance of the human dying because they cannot handle the amount of emotions rushing from their body. It is more prudent to feed from vampires since they can handle vast amount of emotions at one point and they would not die from the experience. Being a succubus, she was warm and inviting, her skin soft to the touch but durable like a vampire. My father's venom sang very strongly to her so how she resisted from accidentally killing my father, I'll never know. She was killed seven years after I was born by a vampire woman with a vendetta.

Six hundred and forty five years I have been on my own until that fateful evening during the blistering summer of 24th of June 1877. By then I had left England and have been living in the New World also known as the United States for half a century.

I had come across a man named Anthony Mason Jr. while taking a stroll at the streets of Chicago after sating my thirst temporarily by feeding off a human scum that mugged an old lady. I knew Anthony was not my soul mate but he held a part of my heart none the less. We both knew we can not be together, his parents had already arranged a wedding for him with a woman he did not love. It was a marriage of convenience, to enlarge the family business. I offered Anthony an escape; we could have eloped and settled down somewhere else. I told him I have more than enough fortune to support both of us. But no, he could not choose between his family and a woman he love who he somehow knew that he cannot have fully.

He knew in a way that I was different. I do not know how, but he knew. He knew that I love him, that he had a hold of **some** parts of my heart, my mind, that my body belong to him but never would my soul belong to him. He was too much responsible, too loyal, and too dutiful. It was a hard choice but a clear one. On one hand if he choose his family's choice, a respectable, wealthy wife and well known in society, someone who will secure his family's business, someone who can grow old with him along with children they may have. On the other hand if he choose me, an ethereal, wealthy beyond human imagination woman who have a dark history, who have a somewhat nomadic life style, who can or can not give him children, who might leave him if her soul mate come across her path, and who will not grow old along side him because there is no possibility for him to do so. The separation pained me, but I completely understood his choice.

During the beautiful autumn on 19th of October 1877, as a last act of rebellion from both of us, we had taken each other to bed before we parted ways permanently. It took a lot of control on my part to control my strength and not kill him during our throes of passion.

One month later on the frigid winter on 30th of November 1877, I could not stand to see him with another so I moved myself to seclusion immediately at a small town in Ireland. To make a long story short, three months later I gave vaginal birth to my children on my own after two hours of painful contractions and pushing. They were born on 12th of February 1878. My first born is a daughter I named her Alicia. The second is a son; I named him Anthony after his father and grandfather, AJ as I like to call him.

On the 24th of May 1883, we started travelling all over the world to search for answers about our existence. I had found all my answers and then some. On 16th of January 1918 we moved back to the United States. I decided to tough it out and went back to Chicago.

The Spanish Influenza had hit the city. I found out that Anthony Sr. had only one child from the woman he married. He died of a cardiac arrest eight years prior and his wife had past five years before him. I did not bother to find out the names of his descendents but I found out their family business was still standing so I made a large, anonymous donation.

From the time I left Chicago on 1877, I had not failed to oversee my assets and the economy. My vast amount of fortune had doubled including the ones I had set up for my children and of course the treasures we came across during our world travel certainly put a large sum in the bank. We have large houses and estates in all the cloudiest, wettest, and coldest places in the world and some in our private islands.

On the 30th of January 1918, I couldn't stay in my estate in Chicago any longer, the memories were still painful. I moved my family to Portland, Oregon. We move from estate to estate every four to six years to avoid suspicion on our never aging bodies. We also started going to school. My children played as my adoptive guardians, since they look older, while they either go to college or work. I played the High School teenager or a young adult facing a new career or university.

When we settled at Rochester, New York on 20th of March 1939, AJ found his soul mate name Clarissa and married her. I thank god she is a vampire which means she can support him in the food department. I could only pray for my daughter's soul mate to be a vampire also. AJ and Clarissa were expecting their first twin, Antoine and Annabella, a year after they mated.

_'Took a long time if you ask me. It only took me a month to get pregnant. I was already expecting to be a grandmother soon when they met. I think AJ wanted to irritate me for all the tests and studies I did on him.'_

On the 17th of July 1945 at Kalispell, Montana, Alicia found her soul mate Zachary and was already expecting before they even tied the knot.

_'That's my baby girl!' _I remember thinking. Then I remember saying "Great job! Unlike your brother who made me wait for a year!"

They named their children Antwan and Arabella. Not to be confused by my grandson's name similarities, Antoine's name which is pronounced with –won and Antwan with -wan. Yes, my biological family's entire name starts with an A. The males' first three letters starts with Ant. The females have Bella at the end of their first name. Maybe one day, when I decide to have children again, their names will start with an E.

I gasp. _'No! I did not just think that. Never! Alright just forget about it. OK...now where was I...?'_

It was a sad dreary winter at Beckley, West Virginia on 22nd of November1947. Unfortunately, our family was getting larger. Nine supernatural beings in one small place are a bit suspicious and I being a first generation of our species in our family history require more venom and human blood than my children. We went our separate ways. They offered that I should juggle between staying at Alicia's and Anthony's family. I declined, they are newly formed family and I did not want to be in the way. We decided that I should manage the family assets since I have been doing it from the beginning. Also despite being apart they decided I still am the head and matriarch of our coven.

It was a bittersweet good bye. I was happy that my children found their soul mates that will love them and support venom for their family but I was alone again. I could not bring myself to be sad. Spending a little more than half of a century with my children, after going through solitude when my parents past away and suffering heartbreak, were good enough. I lived a happy life with them and now they have their own family that will bring them joy that I can not give them.

'_I wonder is this is how elderly people in retirement or nursing home feel like? I'm what…hmm 777 years old. Oh geez, I am pretty old. At least I haven't reached a millennium yet. That's always a plus.' _I grimace. _'Being immortal, 223 years are nothing; it can fly by quickly…never mind.' _

Right after they moved out, I decided to explore the west coast and list possible places to live since I haven't been there. The years after the separation were dark times for me. I had wandered in the south and I had reverted back to my old persona, back during the 645 years I was alone. I had lost myself. The monster in me had taken over again. Sure, my family and I got together once in awhile but it wasn't enough to hold me intact. Only forty years ago did my conscious started to come back to me. Arabella had a run in with a rogue newborn and was critically injured. I being the scientist and had extensive studies about our species in the family had contacted me to save Ara. When I saw her broken is when I believe my "humanity" came knocking back.

After making sure Ara was back in full health, became a wanderer but never went back to the south again instead I went back to Europe. I explored the whole continent sans Italy since I didn't want to have a run-in with the vampire royalty. I was "searching for myself" if you will. During 1985, I went back to the place where my children was born and exiled myself from society. The only link to the world I had was my rare trips out to manage our family's finance. I thank the geniuses that invented the internet and computers; I managed to teach myself online banking and stock exchanges. I only came back this year to Forks to try and have a semblance of normalcy again. My family had never stopped living and jumping from place to place in our various estates in Canada.

Alicia and her family are currently staying in Edmonton. Anthony and his family were living in Vancouver then decided three months ago to go touring Canada. For what reason, I have no idea.

Speaking of Edward, my family-more specifically AJ-...I think my brain is either making or connecting dots. Holy mother of pearl!

_'Edward, Anthony Sr., Edward, Anthony Jr., Edward...' _their names repeating over and over in my head while I picture their faces side by side. All three of them have an uncanny similarity.

_'If Edward was...is somehow related to Anthony Mason Sr. then he is also related to my children. No...I'm sure it's just a coincidence. There are many beings on this planet that looks similar.' _I put the thought at the back of my head and for once in my life I found myself not wanting to find an answer to a question.

All this reminiscing can really make time fly by quick. I realize I already passed the border an hour ago and with my driving I will be at Alicia's in five…two minutes.

_'Oh fudge bunnies! I meant to stop by at Duty Free on the border for some homey gifts. I'll offer to take them for a shopping spree instead. They do have one of the largest malls in the world over there.'_

As I park my car on the circular driveway, I look at the front steps. And there they are, all of my family standing there with welcoming smiles on their faces.

'_We should do this more often.'_

I got out of the car and instantly feel the arms of my grandchildren circling my body. All of them yelling pleasantries.

"Good to see you again Na." -Antoine

"We missed you Na."-Anna

"Na-Na, convince our parents that we should all live together. We miss each other terribly."- Ara _'I'd love that too Ara but I don't know how that will work out…yet.'_

"Hey Gran. Been long time no see, yaw old lady. I swear I see some wrinkles now."- Antwan. I slap him at the back of his head.

"Children, I know I'm old but I'm not deaf. I have more than perfect senses, no need to yell. I missed all of you too and Antwan watch with the insults. Who are you calling an old lady? Stop calling me anything remotely to grand mother or else. I look pretty darn good if I do say so myself! Watch your back Kiddo." I laugh.

He looks pretty scared for a moment then grinned. "Is that a challenge Na? I say bring it!"

"Well enough of that, I have a favor to ask you young folks. Can you guys help me with modern teenager umm stuff…?" I don't know if I'll ever go back to Forks with all the vampires there but I know I will go back to school to have some semblance of normalcy in my life "… and how to use this?" I said holding up the little phone Antwan sent to Forks for me.

"Sure we'll help you! And that's an iPhone Na. It's a cell phone, you had one before...maybe a decade or so ago" Anna said, mumbling the last part.

"I know it's a phone, it rang before and I wasn't sure how to answer it. The size is very convenient and all but someone…" I pointed my stare to Antwan who is trying to look innocent "…forgot to send the instruction manual along with it. Show me how to use it later."

"Na, don't you manage our banking? How come you don't-…" I cut off Ara

"I only learned how to use the computer for online banking and managing our stocks. It's not as if we use the phone much anyway. If I do need to contact someone I use the land line." I am a little miffed.

"Right." she said sheepishly

I turned to my children. "Now are you folks going to greet me or are you all too old for that?" I teased

They all smiled and each gave me hugs and pecks on my cheek. Alicia ushered all of us into the house stating it looks unusual for all of us to be standing out in the cold.

"But Ma our closest neighbor is three and half miles away. I'm sure their eyesight isn't that great to be able see us all the way here."

"Not the point!" Alicia glares at her son pointedly. Ahh, Antwan always the smart aleck along with Anna sometimes.

We gather at the useless, except for meetings and keeping appearances, large dining table. I sat on my spot at the head of the table. Alicia is sitting on my left followed by her mate then Antwan and Arabella. Anthony sat on my right following the similar order of his sister's family sitting arrangement.

I open my mouth to commence the meeting "Antwan your mother mentioned to me that you have something to announce?"

"Please go first Na, mine can wait." I had never seen Antwan, the jubilant prankster, so nervous before. I conceded to his request nonetheless.

"So where to begin…Well as you all know I decided to go to High School in Forks. However I did not expect it to have a family of seven vampires residing there and-" Hmm and I am cut off.

"What?!"

"Were they hostile?! Then again…"

"Did they suspect…?"

"Was there an accident?"

I sigh. The incessant firing of questions is coming from left and right, I don't know who is asking what.

"Silence! Calm down everyone and let me finish." Instantly everyone quieted and look at me, expecting me to continue. "No, they did not suspect me of being other than human. I confirmed it when I heard them conversing about me during lunch period. In any case, the reason I came here is because…" and I continue telling them my whole encounter in detail from the moment I got out of my car at the parking lot to the moment I left Forks.

"Wow what are the odds. But seven of them…that is pretty large for a coven." Zach noted

"Yeah, I mean our family has nine but we are not clump in one small area." Clarissa added

Although both of them are vampires, they seem to have separated themselves from the rest of their species. They are like one of us, a surprising turn on their view point but not unwelcome, they are family after all.

"Actually they act more of a family; I saw the closeness they have to each other. And as I mentioned their patriarch is a doctor, he must have a lot of compassion." I threw it in out there for them to mull over

"Well they aren't hostile…yet and they seem peaceful, what is your course of action Mother?" AJ ask in concern and I smiled at him. He is always the soft hearted one but fierce in battle when protecting love ones.

"Well I was thinking we should contact our vampire friends in South America and Africa to see if they know that coven…umm family of vampires before I make a final decision."

"We can also contact the Denali Coven in Alaska; they are more familiar with the vampires in America." Antwan said while fidgeting as I stare at him blankly. "Well not the whole family but Tanya is the leader so I can just call and ask her." If we can perspire I'm sure he'd be sweating buckets right now by how nervous he is right now.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I finally ask. Antwan look down at his intertwined hands nervously.

**End Chapter 3 TBC…**

**XD Oooh read next chapter to find out Antwan's explanation. EPOV and BPOV next chapter. I really need some input so please review guys, please and thank you! Correct my spelling and grammar if you must^.^**

**I also wrote another Twilight story called Resurfacing Past so check out it out, the introductory chapter is already up. And as always I don't like damsel in distress so…read and review guys pleeeaasseee with cherry on top!**

**Carreau Coven Timeline Summary **(The bold ones are the one already or partly written in the chapter)

**Late hours of an eerie Norfolk night in Kingdom of England on May 1232 – Charles and Renee met**

**13****th**** September 1232 – Bella was born**

**1239 – Renee past away**

**1250 – Charles past away**

**Blistering summer of 24****th**** of June 1877 – Chicago, Bella met Anthony**

**Beautiful autumn on 19****th**** of October 1877 – Copulation and Conception**

**Frigid winter on 30****th**** of November 1877 – Ireland (only parts are written on this chapter)**

**Blizzard at Northern Ireland on 12****th**** of February 1878 – Alicia & Anthony Jr. III were born**

24th of May 1883 – Amazon, South America

4th of August 1888 – Chile, South America

19th September 1900 - Asia

21st of December 1902 – Southern Africa

**16****th**** of January 1918 – Chicago**

**30****th**** of January 1918 Portland, Oregon – Left Chicago, started attending High School/College**

**20****th**** of March 1939 Rochester, New York – Anthony Jr. met Clarissa**

**15****th**** of September 1940 – Antoine & Annabella were born**

**17****th**** of July 1945 Kalispell, Montana – Alicia met Zachary**

**19****th**** of October 1945 – Antwan and Arabella were born**

**22****nd**** of November 1947 Beckley, West Virginia – Family cohabitation split**

12th of January 1948 Olympic Peninsula

**23****rd**** of February 1948 – Explored the west Coast**

**14****th**** of May 1948 – Wandered into the South (only parts written on this chapter)**

**1969 – Wandering all over Europe sans Italy**

**1985 – Started exile in Ireland**

**2009 – Ended self exile and started High School in Forks, Washington**


End file.
